


【VND】大胆的爱，小心的偷

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他无数次枕在但丁同样稚嫩的膝盖上幻想，如果但丁真的是自己的母亲，他是否会同但丁拥有和维吉尔相等、甚至远远紧密于维吉尔的联系？
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	【VND】大胆的爱，小心的偷

**_战争开始了，你们和父亲、母亲，以及塑造你的整个世界的战争，或许你们还没有察觉，但是洋流开始变得潮湿、闷热，它就要来了。_ **

“这老古董又在神叨什么？”妮可用手肘戳了戳尼禄的胳膊，她从刚教室后门猫着腰偷跑进来，浑身散发出橘子汽水一样的烟味。

“教授在说假期祝福，”尼禄皱着眉挥手想要驱散那些呛人的气味，“你去哪里了？”

真的吗？妮可夸张地比了比口型。我怎么觉得更像是弑父宣言。

“我收到了一点新货——会让你在整个春假都嗨翻天的那种，”她合拢手指在嘴唇边亲吻了一下， “乖宝宝你要不要试一试？”

“不，”尼禄把笔记本塞进包里，“你自己留着好好享受吧。”

“那海边呢，海边你也不要去吗？”妮可勾住他的脖颈，然后梦幻般地比划着手势，“想想冻成冰块的津苹酒和烤肉，还有穿比基尼的女孩。”

“尤其是女孩。”她若有所思地强调道。

“不，”他拒绝道，然后自顾自地收拾起东西，还有一两分钟就要正式放假了，“家里有事。”

维吉尔？妮可一脸难以置信。你爸能出什么事？

“但丁，”尼禄有些茫然地搓着笔记本的皮质封面，讲台上的老人仍旧沉浸在自己的世界里喋喋不休，“他找到了但丁。”

_**起初，洋流只是点起一星点火苗，气旋风暴使它膨胀、呼啸，深层海洋的浮焰燃烧原野，战争来了，它不会在品尝到痛苦前消失。** _

-

斯巴达家占据着一大片饱满的临水领地，从河边到畜牧地漫无边际地长着一大片无人松林，然后荒原和水泽之间完全隔绝开，就像是孤悬的大地尽头。

尼禄抿嘴驾驶着上个生日维吉尔送给他的红色伏尔甘以一种相当急躁的速度穿梭于松林之间，然后在笔直的路上碾碎掉落的熟透果实和一些吃饱的甜蚜虫。当将要抵达的时刻，黄昏把一切都浸泡进荒原，火红色的跑车逼近的庄园外生长着一堵参天树木臆造出的廊墙和一汪爬满睡莲的浅塘。

尼禄停下车，那栋格局古老而厚重的宅邸在阴影笼罩的此刻看起来是如此高大而充满可怖的压迫性。一只红蜻蜓伏身擦拭玻璃窗一样柔软地停留在水面之下伸出的暗绿色叶梗顶端，这是每年夏季会发生的景色：在漫长的过去，他的叔叔会晃荡着乳白色的小腿伸进塘水里把萤虫和田螺都掬起来捧给他的哥哥——比他大上二十岁左右的兄长——至少在尼禄来到这里之前的确如此。

他开始接手产业了。十岁的但丁说，他让一只黄色的蜂螺缓慢攀爬他的指头，红色的蜻蜓在他白色的衣襟边沾湿肢足，男孩允许或许只比他小上几个月、甚至几秒钟的侄子被昏霞染红的脸颊伏躺在他的大腿上，他们的脚踝都浸泡在池塘里，几条鱼从睡莲底下游过来轻轻啃咬他们的脚趾。医生说妈妈捱不过今年冬天。

那时候暑热还没有消散。尼禄把头靠住窗，耷拉眼皮试着回想往事，这时常能让他汲取到些力量。

他们在这座宅邸里长大。

维吉尔几乎不怎么插手尼禄的喜好，他只微微仰头和皱眉，从不真正赞同或者反对他儿子主张的任何事情。但他父亲面对幼弟，则并不是同样的状况，维吉尔管控着但丁的一切，命令但丁收拾他在书房弄出来的“披萨派对”，对但丁震耳欲聋的音乐品位加以嘲讽，在他升上高中后偷偷借着夜色跨越松林围墙去神采飞扬地和他的朋友们露营喝酒时开一整晚的车把但丁从“草丛裸体派对”上带回来。

尼禄是坚持坐到维吉尔的车后座的，他仍旧记得他父亲驱车时候的冷硬神情。

男人提前让佣人准备了一整个浴缸的冰块，他们到家后维吉尔就把喝醉的但丁丢进了浴缸里，酒精当然能够麻痹大脑，但寒冷让人清醒。

维吉尔用手抵住但丁的额头不允许他爬出来：一开始他的确尝试过直接同他哥哥武力对抗，但那很愚蠢，被酒精暂时侵蚀过的十几岁的肉体怎么能够对抗一个暴君般的成年人，因此在坚持了三十来分钟后，但丁骨子里柔软而耽于享乐的部分就开始占领上风，他软绵绵地叫着，维、维吉、哥哥，称呼像翻花一样变来变去，而当他发现任凭自己怎么哀求他的兄长都不为所动的时候，他就试着用从学校里的吉普赛人那里学来的下流话咒骂维吉尔，但他哥哥只是皱了皱眉然后握着花洒把温度调节到蓝色，单手钳子一样扣住了但丁的下巴强迫他张大嘴。

冲干净。维吉尔说。

冰冷如寒狱的水柱打得但丁直哆嗦，苍白的皮肤上浮起了一层薄薄的粉红色，耳朵发烫一样升温，让男孩看起来可怜兮兮得像一只被欺负得过狠的幼犬。

但丁终于开始哭了，他流着眼泪尝试哆哆嗦嗦地握住他哥哥的手认错。

我会乖的，哥哥，我会乖乖的。

维吉尔微微曲身，就像是解救般一把从冰冻酷刑里抱起他粘软的幼弟。站在浴室门口的尼禄能够很清晰地看到但丁在他父亲怀里颤抖着洁白的牙齿把黏糊的眼泪都擦到维吉尔的胳膊上，他紧紧地闭着眼，仍旧在微弱而迷乱地告诉他哥哥他会乖，会听话，会做维吉尔想让他做的一切。

当晚但丁睡在了维吉尔的房间，这原本并不奇怪，因为过去也常常发生，尤其在伊娃刚刚离世的那段时间，男孩会整天抱着枕头在他哥哥的床铺上等待他回来。

但尼禄知道这次不同，他不得不彻夜在床铺上辗转反侧，即便一切的发生都悄然无波，毫无声响。

你本应该拦住他。那晚维吉尔在离开浴室前说，他居高临下地审视着他的儿子，眼神恶毒仿佛看清楚了些什么。但你没有。

现在黄昏更加泄力地倾颓了一点，天气已经不是十分酷热。尼禄推开车门，他父亲的声音至今能够把他打入深渊。但丁在他升上大学的第一个圣诞节失踪，警察对斯巴达家族自然是尽心尽力，他们用光了手段试图侦查出一两点蛛丝马迹，名头响亮的侦探来了一茬又一茬。起初，这还足以算得上新鲜事，但到了后来，几乎所有的人都默认他的小叔叔是跟新认识的女孩私奔了。

只有爱情才能如此神秘而坚韧。

他们是这么说的，可尼禄嗤之以鼻，因此他在第二年的圣诞夜沿着覆盖满雪花的公路漫无边际地散了两天两夜的步。这让他的脚底冒血、肌肉酸痛、脸庞冻僵，直到走到松林边缘，男孩才恍惚地觉得自己行迳得太过遥远，他跟着好心的伐木人乘坐一辆铁锈色吉普卡车离开荒野，在踏进他长大的宅邸时敏锐地察觉回来的却另一个东西。

尼禄合上车门，他注意到二楼的百叶窗被人拉开了一条缝，昏沉的阳光仿佛要把所有活物恹烧殆尽，他盯着推抵在叶片的上手指看了一会儿。很快，那个拨弄窗叶的身影就离开了，池塘里红色的蜻蜓在同时轻飘飘地遭风掠走。

-

在但丁失踪前，他和尼禄几乎同龄，即使那时候他失去了伊娃但也已经努力尝试着像个不成熟的小妈妈一样照顾男孩，在他的兄长、男孩的父亲面前不自觉的维护起儿子，默许他仅剩的家人们疯狂地汲取着自己身上柔软的部分。

但是现在呢？男孩用食指一下下敲击盛有佐餐酒的弯颈壶，但丁在吃一碟烤芦笋，维吉尔正切割一整块乳酪焗鱼糜派，如果摒弃别的一切道德层面的东西加以陈述，他们看起来就像个终于完满的家庭：父亲、母亲以及孩子围坐在一起享用一顿食不知味的筵席。

只除开但丁仍旧带有一股慵懒而富有挑衅意味的孩子气，足够令尼禄回忆起他过去打架、在野外和牧场动物们混在一起，跳进潭水里滚得浑身泥浆的老日子。男孩凝视如今这个从某个可能的罅隙幽缝里被找寻回来的但丁，他赤裸着脚，一下下踮着，用腕骨不经意地舔舐触碰同他贴得很近的维吉尔的靴腿。

谁做了什么事让他长大又好似没有长大。

-

夜晚的荒原沉漫着豆秋花的气味，尼禄悄无声息地关上房门。

但丁失踪后他父亲便另外购置了一座公寓提供给了佣人们，因此他们如今都不睡在斯巴达家的宅邸里，虽然如今但丁被找回来了，但维吉尔显然也不打算更改掉这个已经坚持了几年的习惯。

屋子里十分寂静，尼禄轻轻地踩住楼梯，他有些口渴，厨房里有冻着几壶冷水。客厅里昏沉一片，月亮的光斑照耀进来映在灰色的丝绒灯罩上，半晦半明地笼罩一切。

借着这样弥散的柔和光线，年轻人能够看清楚客厅拐角的沙发里发生的事情。

尽管但丁在努力压制住自己的呻吟，但他仍旧乖得不行地小声叫唤，他的腿大张着跨坐在维吉尔的小腹上，苍白的皮肤被他哥哥掐捏出红色的艳痕，还没能够完全饱满起来的年轻躯体在凶猛冷酷的雄狮身上摇曳。

尼禄看不清但丁是怎么用他湿润柔嫩的阴唇舔舐他父亲的阴茎，并为此颤栗着渗出更多甜腥的淫水。但他完全能够想象出来，甚至于手指似乎都能触碰到那点洗不掉的粘润气味，青年在过去也曾偷偷注视过这如此相似而仿若重叠的秘密一幕：年轻的男孩穿着过长的T恤，光着脚偷偷溜进他出差兄长的房间，蹑手蹑脚地从核桃木衣柜里取出维吉尔常穿的那件风衣，然后小心翼翼地压在床铺上尝试用他在半小时前被他自己用手指玩弄到滚烫的雌穴摩擦并不十分柔软的衣料，细密繁复的暗色刺绣图腾或许是刮蹭到了他娇嫩的阴蒂，男孩抽噎着啜泣怎么也停不住腿间摩擦的动作，他蜷缩脚趾、绷紧小腿肌肉，光滑的膝盖在丝绸巾被里磨染上红软的情痧，浑身透露出一种迷惘的快乐。而尼禄则从那时候开始，从那个小小的门缝开始朦朦胧胧地明白了嫉妒、占有、摧毁这些阴暗的罂粟，它们在这栋古老而厚重的宅邸里滋养生长得过于茂盛以至于随便都能踩到几分。

他父亲握紧但丁的腰一下一下，打桩机一样操进得越发用力，让他弟弟呻吟叫喊得更加温驯，仿佛春季的河流一般顺从的接受了巨大高耸的山势的倾崩和砾石冲洗，他粉色饱满的乳头被凶猛的野兽咬舔和吸嘬，几乎要破开奶孔挤出些乳汁来。可维吉尔从始至终一言不发，这个深思熟虑的暴君站在地狱的岸边，仅仅阴郁地透露出点愤怒的情绪，尼禄看出他的父亲在生气，他似乎打定主意要破坏掉但丁顺服的表壳把那个桀骜不驯的内里像消融的春汛洪水一样生拖硬拽出来。

他当然也得到了。尼禄痛苦得心如刀割。他该死的父亲就是如此幸运能够得到所有。

但丁在清醒般的崩溃中伸出手，那双手捏住了维吉尔的脖子，就像伸进狂乱的深渊，然后它渐渐撕挠、发力、合拢。

我他妈想掐死你。他咬牙切齿、充满迷惘地喃喃，不知道是想要说服自己还是他的哥哥。但丁长久地注视着他手底下发生的一切，维吉尔的血液在被他指缝掐住的血管间流动、奔涌着强悍的生命力。

而尼禄能够很清晰地从他所站的阶梯看到他父亲的表情没有一点动摇，他抿着嘴甚至在浅浅地微笑。

但丁绷得死紧的肌肉颓然松弛，他脱力地倒在他哥哥的怀里，开始茫然地亲吻起维吉尔的嘴唇和鼻梁。艳糜的柔软嫩穴在青年父亲的鞭笞下痉挛着高潮，他父亲在但丁体内射精，他会射到他弟弟的子宫里，烫到他哆哆嗦嗦，清亮的尿液随着小声的快乐哭嚷而一点点地浸染着打湿他们交缠在一起的肢体。

他迷惘而沙哑地呻吟叫着，维，维吉，哥哥。

-

春假结束前几天，尼禄在车库找到了但丁，他穿着一身沾了些机油渍和漆印的白色长袖T恤。

“我做了一点披萨饺。”等但丁放下扳手从机车的另一边走近，尼禄就慌张地开口。车库里并不十分明亮，一只红瓢虫爬到他小叔叔的脖颈上，那件衣服包裹得不很严实，尼禄能够很轻易地看见他裸露在外的皮肤上都布满红痕。

但丁不在意地把瓢虫轻轻地从脖子上揪下来，他挠了挠痒然后把那只红色的昆虫丢进了半空，注视着它迅速地飞走了。

他们现在坐在攀满厚重绿叶的葡萄藤架底下分享着一碟咸味的东西，但丁把他那头燥乱的银发往耳后捋了捋。

“你喜欢那辆伏尔甘吗？”他咬了一口披萨饺，然后神采飞扬地问，穿着工装短裤的长腿懒洋洋地伸展开。

“我花了一个月的功夫给它调的漆色。”但丁偏过头专注地凝视着另一边说。

你那时候不应该在这儿。尼禄想，那是我十八岁的生日礼物，而但丁，但丁在十六岁那年的圣诞节就失踪了，除非——

“他把你锁在地窖里，”尼禄茫然地说。他窥探到了一个秘密，而他父亲甚至没真正打算隐藏这个秘密，“他为什么要那么做？”

我不知道。但丁叹气，苦恼地舔了舔手指。可能因为我在聚会上和女孩子接了吻，可能我只是晚餐没有吃完一碟古斯古斯，也可能是因为他觉得有些东西就该关起来。

“维吉尔从过去就是那种个性，他拧断我的腿骨就只因为我不愿意听他的话把那只猫放走，”他舒展身体抻了个懒腰，葡萄藤落到他的手指上，“而我仅仅只是想有个玩伴而已。”

我以为我不害怕他。但丁纠正道。不，我仍旧不害怕他。

“但我就是不想要他。”

但丁在撒谎。尼禄想。但他知道自己在撒谎吗？

“我还听到过你和一个女孩说话，”他不在意似地微笑了，然后顶了顶他侄子的肩，“那可是你头一次邀请女孩来家里。”

毛茸茸的阳光从藤蔓间缓慢倾泄着哝爬上但丁白皙的皮肤，尼禄能看到他被张合的嘴唇牵动的耳缘上细细的颤抖绒毛。

“我们应该离开这里。”尼禄说。

-

尼禄喜欢但丁。

这不是男孩之间单纯的朦胧好感，不是那类宏伟而足以含括亲情、友谊之类的庞大聚合物，而是像一枚恶毒的种子长在乌汁的大地上，排斥并挤占着其他开花的美丽灌木。

他无数次枕在但丁同样稚嫩的膝盖上幻想，如果但丁真的是自己的母亲，他是否会同但丁拥有和维吉尔相等、甚至远远紧密于维吉尔的联系？

这种和其他各种由不道德和不善滋养而匍匐壮大的闪念，使得尼禄恐惧于自己结出的爱，他仿佛口中塞满了颠茄叶，因为那不是漫长的一天，不是漫长的一周，不是漫长的一年，而是他活着的每个昼夜，每个昼夜都使得他更加清晰地了解到他自己是如何孤独地站在他父亲和他爱的人之外。

尼禄永远无法成为但丁生涩地思考或者尝试任何纯洁抑或不纯洁的念头和体验时候脑海中所首先浮现的那个模糊人影。

他不得不像个主动的凝视者般冷眼旁观着他父亲和他爱的人那堪称悲惨纯真的情感。

多可笑，维吉尔和但丁都认为对方是如此坚韧而又易碎，因此他们彼此之间小心翼翼、沉默地把对方的名字迂转百折在丝绸被榻、自渎和山泉梦境的黄昏时刻念出。

所以尼禄咀嚼并吞咽下那颗种子结出的嫉妒、占有、摧毁的阴暗萼叶和花坠，在那之后他只是不经意地推了一把，告诉他的父亲，但丁去了哪里或者去做了什么，即便维吉尔冷静下来后回望圈套，也无可更改，因为将要如何选择是他自己犯下的。

男孩只是耐心地等待一切飞驰而去，他想到冻成冰块的津苹酒和沙滩，但丁尝上去会像一勺在姜汁野格里融化的草莓跳跳糖，黏嘴又辛辣。

-

于是，年轻人在第二天一早就开始等待，在高耸松林臆造出的廊墙下等待，在蚜虫们的尸体旁等待，在那辆红色伏尔甘里等待。

但他爱的人并没有来。

_**而所有战争的狂乱的前程和隐喻，都抵不过命运和选择的不同，因为痛苦伤害不到被投诸了爱意的人。** _


End file.
